1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a liquid injector.
2. Background Art
When blood collection or administration of medicinal solution is performed to a patient, a blood vessel of the patient is punctured with a hollow needle. A known medical device whereby the above-mentioned procedure can be performed is a medical device including a cylindrical (tubular) main body and a hollow needle supported inside the main body (see, for example, JP 2007-215863 A).
According to the medical device disclosed in JP 2007-215863 A, the hollow needle is retractable with respect to the main body of the medical device. More specifically, a needle tip is movable to a first position located inside the main body of the medical device and to a second position where the needle tip is projected from the main body of the medical device. The hollow needle moves to the second position at the time of puncture. The hollow needle moves to the first position after puncture.
However, according to the medical device disclosed in JP 2007-215863 A, there is a problem in which a part of an operator's fingertip may enter the inside from a distal-end opening of the main body of the medical device and the needle tip of the hollow needle located at the first position may puncture the operator's fingertip after using the medical device, depending on a size of the distal-end opening of the main body of the medical device or an extent of retraction of the hollow needle with respect to the main body of the medical device.
Thus, there is a need for a liquid injector in which erroneous puncturing with a needle tip of a finger or the like can be reliably prevented after puncturing a living body surface with the needle tip of a hollow needle.